Winding Wisteria
by Thatonegirl21
Summary: Being a baby is so boring it's no wonder none of us usually remember the ordeal, but of course I get to. Reincarnation is strange. Wait Dad is that a FUCKING KONOHA HITAI-ATE you're wearing? No I'm not crying because I want to hold it! I take it back, shit just got interesting. Self-insert.


_Authors Note: So, this is my first fanfiction ever! I have a vague idea of where it is going but right now I'm just looking to work on my writing skills and this seemed like a fun project to take on! Please feel free to leave constructive criticism._

* * *

Whatever deity is out there must have a fucked up sense of humor. No seriously, this must be my punishment for being an atheist. Obviously they decided up there that I wasn't fit for heaven or hell or whatever the fuck place it is they usually send people like me. I can just picture the celestial business meeting that went down about my situation. She's is not one of us! Cue the lion king music.

Okay it probably didn't go down like that, but a girl can dream right? I have to amuse myself somehow in this boring ass situation I've been plopped down into.

But you have no idea what it is I'm rambling about, do you? Heh, my bad. Let's fix that.

It happened on November 21st, 2016.

"Dylon you get away from that cake!"

I snickered and my uncle had the decency to look sheepish at being caught eyeballing the coconut cake Nana had slaved over all morning. She waved her spoon at him and turned back to the stove. The smell of meatloaf wafted through the kitchen and I inhaled gratefully from my seat from the dining room table, my stomach growling loudly. Her meatloaf was my favorite, and was the dish I specifically had asked for today. I just couldn't wait to get it in my mouth. My mother laughed at my distraught face before turning back to her conversation with my aunt.

The timer beeped and Nana set the meatloaf out amongst the other foods, giving the call for our little family to start getting plates. The entire family adored our matriarchs cooking, and we shoveled food onto our plates.

Small talk went around as we finished off dinner.

"Thank you for the cake, Nana."

"You're welcome, darlin'." Her smile was comforting, but then her eyes turned to her daughter. "Your momma wasn't going to make a homemade cake for you, so I might as well."

Mom cringed, but ignored the barb. I sighed, could you two be decent to each other for one day?

"Hey Ma, let's get to this cake before I faint." Uncle Dee was ever the peace keeper, and I gave him an appreciative look before seconding that I was ready for my cake.

My mom spoke up to everyone, grinning mischievously at me. "I think it's time to sing happy birthday!"

Oh please no.

"Do we have to?" The question was good natured, if a little embarrassed. "I've done this 21 times now, let's just not."

"Nope, we're gonna."

Traitor.

I grinned and sat through a rather off key rendition of happy birthday. As much as I made a fuss I enjoyed this. Of course our family had problems but we all loved each other and that was the most important thing. What was it that stitch said? 'My family is small and broken, but still good.' Yeah, that sounds right.

I stuck the cake in my mouth, savoring the moist coconut flavor.

Suddenly the world swam around me. The faces of my relatives blurred and my heart began to race. What the frick fracking hell. My chest hurt, the pain causing me to crumple in around myself. I vaguely heard my fork clatter onto the table, and the sound of chairs pushing back in panic.

"Ladybug, are you alright?"

Mom, what's wrong with me? Tears leaked down my face as panic truly set in. I gasped, feeling the sharp tug in my chest again, but this time a thousand times stronger.

"Oh god is she choking?"

No it's my chest!

"Call…ambulance!"

The world around me was beginning to fade in and out. The pain was only worse, like someone had shoved their fist in my chest. I heard a few words shouted around me. Who is screaming? Why are they screaming. Oh, fuck that's me.

The worst flash of pain hit me consuming my body until that was all there was. My entire world was the pain that enveloped me. And then it stopped and there was only darkness. No sound reached my ears save for a pleasant rhythm. I felt trapped, like I couldn't move. Why couldn't I move god damn it? But I was getting tired, and soon my movements left me exhausted. I drifted into unconsciousness with the sound of water moving around me, scared and confused.

My name was Madison, and on my 21st birthday I was reincarnated.


End file.
